una familia como ninguna otra
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: kitty sufrió un accidente en su motocicleta, y dudley la busca para salvarla pero ademas de salvarla también salvara a un niño a alcanzar un futuro que parecía muy lejano (para el niño)
1. la tragedia

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo una parodia de TUFF puppy con casi que ver con slenderman es una historia que ya había escrito por lo mientras que estaba jugando minecraft junto a mis mascotas (mis mascotas en minecraft) llamados kitty y dudley ya ves que los quiero mucho espero que les guste y comenten (no es parte de mi otra historia)**

Un día dudley estaba en su escritorio dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo en el cual el está besando a kitty de repente llega keswick y lo asusta

Keswick: h-h-hola agente p-p-puppy ¿qué haces?

Dudley: no nada solo matando al tiempo (guardando la libreta)

Keswick: q-q-que escondiste

Dudley: nada importante solo unas notas que me pidió kitty

Keswick: t-t-te puedo pedir un c-c-consejo

Dudley: si ¿sobre qué?

Keswick: s-s-sobre chicas

Dudley: eh ¿qué quieres saber sobre chicas?

Keswick: c-c-como gustarles

Dudley: se tú mismo alguna te va a querer como tal eres

Keswick: e-e-en serio así de sencillo

Dudley: si te lo aseguro

Keswick: g-gracias

Dudley: eh ¿sabes dónde está kitty?

Keswick: se f-f-fue a su departamento porque s-s-se sentía mal

Dudley: voy a ver como esta

Keswick: sí que te vaya bien

Dudley se fue al medio camino encontró la moto de kitty destrozada al lado era la entrada a un bosque el rápidamente fue a ver si kitty estaba bien pero encuentra un rastro de sangre que lo llevaba al bosque el la siguio hasta que se encontró con una hiena macho como de 12 años que tenia en sus brazos a kitty sus ropas de los dos estaban rasgadas y sucias

?: señor ayúdeme esta señorita está herida y no sé cómo atenderla

Dudley: dámela tenemos que llevarla al hospital

?: Usted yo no puedo llevarla

Dudley: ayúdame necesito ayuda

?: Si pero en el pueblo tengo mala fama

Dudley: porque

?: Eh por esto

Él le entrega a kitty y de repente de esa hiena brotan unos tentáculos de la espalda (parodia de slenderman )

?:Ya sé me vas a dar la espalda todos lo hacen

Dudley: prometo no dar la espalda e intentar no gritar pero me puedes ayudar por fa

?: Gracias y en lo único que te puedo ayudar es llegar al hospital o al pueblo

Dudley: eso será lo único que necesito

Los dos van con prisa al pueblo que estaba al salir del otro lado del bosque por lo mientras hablaban

Dudley: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

?: Daniel (ya sé que es personaje de mi otra historia pero Dani en la vida real me inspira para hacer estas historias y como su animal favorito es la hiena decidí que ese sea su personaje)

Dudley: ¿con quién vives?

dani: con nadie mi madre me dejo aquí supuestamente con mi padre y nunca regreso

Dudley: oh entonces ¿dónde vives?

dani: en una casa al profundo del bosque de veces me gusta pasearme en el bosque y creo que fui oportuno al salir hoy si no ella hubiera muerto

dudley: ¿cómo que hubiera muerto?

Dani: ella tenía una herida en la cabeza como tuve clases de primeros auxilios que tome voluntariamente

Dudley: oh entonces creo que ella te agradecerá cuando se recupere

Dani: yo lo único que quiero es una familia

Dudley: pareces tranquilo (cambiando el tema)

Dani: siempre eh sido asi pero cambiando de tema la conoces (señalando a kitty)

Dudley: si ella es mi compañera

Dani: ¿de qué?

Dudley: de trabajo

Dani: ella te gusta

Dudley: no, no sé qué responderte

Dani: dime la verdad no se lo diré a nadie

Dudley: si y mucho a que hombre por más tonto sea no la quisiera

Dani: si

Dudley: Dani tú crees lo de nosotros funcionaria

Dani: si porque no

Dudley: por el simple hecho de que ella es un gato y yo un perro

Dani: eso no tiene nada que ver lo único que tiene que tener es fé

Dudley: ¿fé?

Dani: si fé en ti

Dudley: cuanto falta para llegar al pueblo

Dani: como unos metros mas

Dudley: y como has sobrevivido

Dani: con árboles de frutas que están cerca de la casa donde me dejo mi mamá

Dudley: creo que veo algo

Dudley ve que estaba en el pueblo "pero que pasaría con Dani" pensaba dudley no podía dejar que el siguiera en el bosque después de todo el salvo la vida de kitty

Dudley: que pasara contigo no puedo dejarte aquí

Dani: no sé tengo miedo afueras del bosque es mi casa desde dos años aquí tengo mis libros mis recuerdos mi todo

Dudley: y si te prometo una vida mejor a nuestro lado no tendrás que seguir asi mira ve por todo lo que quieres llevar contigo y te veré aquí

Dani: si gracias

Dudley: gracias a ti

Dani se fue corriendo al profundo del bosque el sabia como expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, por otro lado dudley busco un hospital para kitty después de unos minutos uno pueblerinos amables lo ayudaron, kitty fue llevada a urgencias en eso dudley caminaba desesperado por las noticias del doctor hasta que se las dan

Doctor: usted viene por la paciente katswell

Dudley: si ¿ella está bien?

Doctor: está estable mañana podrá salir

Dudley: gracias doctor

Doctor: de nada solo hago mi trabajo

Dudley: ¿puedo verla?

Doctor: si pero sea breve

Dudley entra ve a kitty, no soportaba verla asi

Kitty: dudley ¿eres tú?

Dudley: si kitty soy yo

Kitty: ¿qué paso? ¿qué hago en esta cama de hospital?

Dudley: tuviste un accidente en tu moto y te traje

Kitty: eso explica el dolor

El doctor entra y dudley casi lo ataca

Dudley: lo siento doctor fueron reflejos

Doctor: no se preocupe solo no lo vuelva a hacer

Dudley: ok

Doctor: tengo que pedirle que se valla ella necesita descansar

Dudley: bueno hasta mañana kitty

Kitty: hasta mañana (lee lo de abajo)

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo el primer capítulo pero antes tengo una pregunta para ti lector (a) ¿te gusta aparecer en historia? Necesito un (a) personaje ya que no eh tenido ideas de personajes nuevos lo único que tienes que hacer es poner el nombre de tu personaje que animal será cuantos años tiene y su personalidad (si quieren los datos pueden ser inventados para evitar que piensen mal de mí) todos los comentarios serán tomados en cuenta byeee XD**


	2. el inicio del sueño

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo solo que no se me ocurría nada entonces este capítulo será muy improvisado espero que les guste y comenten XD**

Dudley entro al bosque en busca de Dani y lo encuentra a medio camino

dani: ah señor apenas iba a donde nos vimos por última vez ya tengo todo lo que me quiero llevar

dudley: por favor dime dudley, dudley puppy

dani: bueno dudley ¿a dónde iremos?

dudley: por el TUFF móvil

dani: bueno eh ya te conté sobre mi ahora tu cuéntame de ti

dudley: bueno soy un agente secreto vivo con mi madre combato a los malos

dani: cuenteme quien es aquella mujer que salvamos

dudley: hay no sé por dónde empezar... A ya se ella es mi compañera de trabajo mi mejor amiga y la mejor mujer que eh conocido algunas veces siempre soy negativo y digo "ella nunca será mi novia" y busco otras mujeres hace tiempo que salgo con una chica llamada becky y en realidad solo para quitarme a kitty de la cabeza ya que kitty es perfecta

Los dos llegan a TUFF móvil y se suben

dani: a donde vamos

dudley: a comprarte ropa la que tienes se te ve muy pequeña

dani: si vamos

Ellos van al centro comercial pero ya era de noche casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas

dani: vamos a esa (señalando una tienda)

dudley: vamos antes de que cierren

Ellos entran y ven la ropa y dani ve unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa roja carmesí y una sudadera azul

dani: quiero estos

dudley: si está bien

dudley le da al cajero una tarjeta de crédito y se van del centro comercial y van a la casa de dudley

dudley: entonces hasta que estudios alcanzaste

dani: pues alcance todos mis estudios de primaria y poco de secundaria

dudley: entonces te inscribiremos en una secundaria, ya llegamos

dani: esa es tu casa

dudley: nuestra casa

los dos se bajan y se encuentran con peg

peg: hola dudley ¿cómo te fue? y ¿quién es él?

dudley: es una larga historia para ser breves él es Daniel lo encontré salvando a mi compañera y como fue abandonado pienso en adoptarlo como hijo

peg: hijo tu ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo

Dudley: pero voy a madurar hasta seré honesto creo que la suerte me mando a Dani para que el me cuide jeje

peg: bueno se ve que es un buen chico

dani: pues no un buen chico del todo pero si soy tranquilo

peg: bueno pero eres bienvenido

dani: gracias sra.

Peg: dime peg

dani: sra. Peg

peg: volviendo contigo como piensas adoptarlo como hijo tu no estas casado

dudley: casarme creo que no sera tan dificil

dani: que tal con...

dudley le tapa la boca a dani

dudley: estos niños no saben lo que dicen bueno hasta mañana

peg: pero aun no cenan vengan a cenar

dudley: no gracias esta...

Peg: A ¡CENAR!

dudley y dani fueron corriendo a la mesa

peg: asi me gusta

los tres cenaron y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente dudley regreso al hospital para visitar a kitty llega y se topa con el doctor

dudley: hola doctor como esta kitty

doctor: buenos días la paciente katswell sigue bien ya puede salir solo que firme y listo

dudley: puedo verla

doctor: si

dudley entra a la habitación de kitty ella estaba "dormida"

dudley: que tierna te ves dormida, te pediría algo pero creo que te burlarías de mi

kitty: que quieres pedirme

dudley: hay perdón por despertarte, no nada estoy hablan conmigo mismo

kitty: dime somos amigos y podemos confiarnos todo

dudley: bueno pero me arrepentiré

kitty: vamos dime

dudley: si quieres ir a cenar conmigo

kitty: **¡SI!** Digo si ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

Dudley: que tal a las 7

kitty: si

el doctor entra a la habitación

doctor: buenos días srita. Katswell necesito que firme unos papeles para dejarla ir

kitty: si

el doctor le entrega los papeles y kitty los firma

doctor: aquí tiene ropa para que pueda salir

kitty: ok

el doctor se va y dudley volta hacia la pared para que kitty se vistiera

kitty: y ¿en dónde va a ser?

Dudley: será una sorpresa

Kitty: no me gustan mucho las sorpresas pero bueno

dudley: creo que será mejor que nos vallamos

kitty: si pero después tendremos que hablar

dudley: ok (nervioso)

dudley va deja a kitty y regresa a su casa y busca a dani y lo encuentra en el patio trasero

dudley: dani arreglate nos vamos a comer

dani: si dudley

dudley: aquí te espero

dani: si

dani y dudley se arreglan y esperan la hora hasta que faltaban 20 minutos para las 7 y van por kitty quien se vistio con unos jeans azules y una playera negra y les abrio la puerta

kitty: hola dudley ¿quién es él? (apuntando a Dani)

dudley: ah mi próximo hi... Perdón él es Daniel

kitty: ¿que ibas a decir?

Dudley: no importa

kitty: si importa dime

dudley: mi próximo hijo

kitty se sintió fatal al escuchar esto

kitty: y ¿quién va ser la madre?

dudley: todavía no sabemos

kitty: ¿cómo que no saben?

dudley: es una larga historia

dani: en realidad no

kitty: cuéntamela

dudley: no le prestes caso los niños de ahora no saben de qué hablan

kitty: que ibas a decir Dani

dani: el...

Kitty: vamos dime él no te va a hacer nada

dani: ya lo sé pero no encuentro como decirte

dudley: yo lo hare

kitty: que me están escondiendo

dudley: el solo una cosa pero eso si es secreto entre hombres

kitty: bueno ya díganme

dudley: él y yo te salvamos cuando tuviste en el accidente el me conto que fue abandonado en el bosque que rondabas mal herida

kitty: y por eso lo quieres hacer tu hijo

dudley: si después de todo él es como un regalo del mundo

dani: y pensamos que tú se...

Dudley le tapó la boca

dudley: tu serias perfecta para encontrar a alguien

kitty: bueno como ustedes quieran yo les ayudare

dudley: cool bueno vamos que se hace tarde

kitty: si

los tres se van a un restaurante en el centro ya que dani se tenía que acostumbrar a estar con muchas personas

kitty: bueno te podría preguntar ¿porque me invitaste a comer?

dudley: pues para festejar que estas bien

kitty: aaww que lindo eres

dudley: dani porque no vas a hacer amigos en el parque de juegos (persuadiéndolo con los ojos)

dani: si

dani se va al parque de juegos y se encuentra con unos niños jugando

dani: hola que juegan

niño: a simón dice

dani: que es eso

niña: no has jugado simón dice

dani: no

niña: vente te enseñaremos

por lo mientras que los niños le enseñaban jugar simón dice a dani, dudley y kitty hablaban

dudley: estas interesada en el niño ¿verdad?

kitty: si se ve que sería un buen hijo

dudley: te podría hacer una pregunta

kitty: claro

dudley: ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Kitty: eh aaahh buena broma ¿dónde está la cámara escondida?

dudley: esta vez no en realidad estoy hablando enserio

kitty: enserio

dudley: al cien por ciento

kitty: en ese caso si me encantaría

kitty abrazo a dudley y compartieron un beso

dudley: quien lo diría estoy saliendo con una chica sexy

kitty: y yo con un gran chico

dudley: espero que seas la mamá de mi hijo

kitty: lo seré

dani regreso a tomar agua

dani: ¿dónde está mi agua?

dudley: aquí hijo

dani sonrió tomo del vaso y regreso a jugar

kitty: lo haces por el o por los dos

dudley: de que hablas

kitty: de ser mi novio

dudley: por los dos te eh amado desde que tengo memoria

kitty: aaww dudley

dudley: de hecho te hice algo

kitty: ¿qué?

Dudley: una sorpresa

kitty: donde esta

dudley: en TUFF si quieres podemos ir ahora

kitty: si pero como le haremos acuérdate sobre el reglamento

dudley: ellos no saben que somos novios no te preocupes

kitty: bueno

dudley fue al parque de juegos para hablarle a dani

dudley: dani es hora de irnos

dani: si ya voy

dani corre al lado de dudley

dani: ¿le preguntaste?

dudley: si

dani: y ¿qué te dijo?

dudley: que si

dani: genial

Los tres se fueron a TUFF

dani: ¿qué es aquí?

dudley: nuestro trabajo

kitty: bueno donde está mi sorpresa

dudley: tu cierra los ojos y yo te lo traeré

kitty: ok

kitty cierra los ojos y dudley va a su cubículo y saco el dibujo que hiso el día anterior regresa y...

Dudley: abre los ojos


	3. confesiones

**Hola amigos lectores, hoy este capítulo será diferente ya que una amiga mía lo hará espero que les guste y comenten como le quedo el capítulo y si quieren comenten sugerencias o si fue confuso, ya que lo leeré cuando lo suba (solo me dejo escribir esto) atte. Creepypastaslender :D**

Dudley le había dado su libreta a kitty pero también tenía una caja escondida en su escritorio

Kitty: ouh dudley esta precioso

Dudley: gracias pero hay mas

Kitty: ¿qué?

Dudley: ¿dónde lo deje? Oh lo deje en mi escritorio me acompañan

Kitty y Dani: si

Los tres van dudley le entrega la caja kitty la abre y ve que era un collar de oro con aretes también de oro y se le ocurre algo a dudley

Dudley: eh kitty ¿puedes esperarnos aquí?

Kitty: ¿ok?

Dudley y Dani se van a buscar con keswick para que examinaran a Dani (me voy a saltar esta parte ya que mis explicaciones para esto es muy rara y lo único que se me ocurre p.d. Creepy te odio por dejarme muy difícil esto) salieron ya con todo lo que necesitaba para criar a Dani en un libro

Dudley: bueno, vamos con kitty para que me lea esto ya que no tengo mis lentes de contacto

Dani: ok

Los dos van con kitty y dudley le entrega el libro

Kitty: ¿que se supone que haga con esto?

Dudley: me lo podrías leer es para saber cómo criar a Dani

Kitty: no lo necesitamos, yo sé mucho como criar niños porque crie los hijos de mi hermana Kathy

Dudley: e-entonces dámelo para entregárselo a keswick

Dani: dudley, hay que decirle

Dudley: no, por ahora no, poco a poco, ella está sensible por el accidente

Dani: pero no me gustaría tener una familia que oculte secretos

Dudley: solo lo guardaremos hasta que se recupere

Kitty: eh chicos será mejor irnos se está haciendo tarde

Dudley: pues cuanto tardamos con keswick

Kitty: para ser exactos una hora

Dudley: a mí me parecieron cuatro ya que fue muy aburrido

Dani: a mí un año

Kitty: jajajajaja

Dudley: jajajajaja no sea payaso jajajaja

Dani: jajajajaja

Kitty: bueno vámonos

Dudley, kitty y Dani se van de TUFF al departamento de kitty, ya dentro Dani se sienta en el sillón sin hacer ningún ruido

Dudley: ¿qué pasa Dani? ¿Porque tan serio?

Dani: no nada es que así me educaron

Dudley: pero con nuestra educación es diferente, más relajada

Kitty: vengan chicos la cena esta lista

Dudley: si ya vamos

Kitty: apresúrense que se enfría

Dudley: no apresures mujer

Dani: pero no conozco más que esa educación

Dudley: no te preocupes yo te la enseñare

Kitty: vamos dudley es tu favorita tocino con tocino extra

Dudley llego como un rayo y se sentó en la mesa

Kitty: aquí esta

Dudley se saborea el tocino pero es interrumpido por kitty

Kitty: ¿y Dani?

Dudley: estaba detrás de mí

Los dos vieron la puerta que conducía al pasillo estaba abierta y fueron a buscarlo, lo encontraron en la cima del edificio viendo la luna

Dudley: ¡dani! Nunca me hagas esto

Dani: ah lo siento es que no tenía hambre y vi la puerta abierta así que vine a ver la luna

Kitty: dani, dudley tiene razón no puedes salirte así como así

Dani: es que ya es costumbre cuando vivía ahí me gustaba subirme al árbol más grande a ver la luna, es muy hermosa

Dudley: sí que necesitamos ayuda del libro

Kitty: ya vi que si

Dani: ¡wow! Desde aquí veo toda petropolis

Dudley: bueno regresemos al departamento

Kitty: y ya has pensado donde dormirá Dani

Dudley: por ahora él duerme en la cama de huéspedes

Kitty: no crees que necesita un lugar más grande acuérdate yo dormí ahí cuando fue esa fiesta donde termine mareada y luego dormida

Dudley: te iba a poner en mi cama pero vomitaron en ella

Kitty: como sea, si quieres él se puede quedar conmigo me sobra un cuarto grande

Dudley: si Dani quiere, es su decisión

Dani: si, ella tiene razón ese cuarto es muy pequeño tumbe muchas cosas al tratar salir de ahí

Dudley: bueno en lo que busco un lugar donde duerma se quedara contigo

Kitty: será un buen inicio para llevarnos bien ¿si o no? Dani

Dani: si, un buen inicio

Dudley: kitty de que me querías hablar

Kitty: de que hablas

Dudley: tu querías hablar conmigo recuerda me dijiste en el hospital

Kitty: ah sí me acuerdo pero es un tema de adultos

Dani: lo comprendo ya me voy los espero en el departamento

Dani se fue al departamento y empezó la platica

Kitty: bueno primero lamento haberte espantado con el "tenemos que hablar" solo quiero saber esto

Dudley: ¿qué?

Kitty: mira son tres dudas por favor contéstalas lo más honesto posible

Dudley: si

Kitty: la primera te preocupaste por mi cuando estaba en el hospital

Dudley: si lo estuve pero me tranquilice al saber que estabas bien

Kitty: la segunda recuerdas cuando fue la misión del destructor de sueños

Dudley: si

Kitty: porque creías que era una pesadilla casarte conmigo

dudley: por dos cosas primera sentía que era una burla ya que me daba miedo expresar mis sentimientos frente tuyo, miedo a que te burlaras de mi y me rechazaras y también me daba miedo besarte y arruinarlo como la mayor vez lo hago

Kitty: oh y la segunda

Dudley: los pantalones, ya vez que los odio y ahora que lo recuerdo porque cuando te pregunte si nos teníamos que casar ¿porque me gritaste enojada que no?

Kitty: no fue enojo fue tristeza al ver que no te querías casar conmigo y además de que me contestaste feliz

Dudley: fue para evitar incomodarte al contestarlo triste y que pensara que era un idiota al amarte

Kitty: oh bueno la tercera cosa porque cuando nos pidieron casarnos te negabas y te resistías

Dudley: porque creía que tu no querías y no quería que te forzaran a hacer algo que no querías hacer

Kitty: y el beso

Dudley: tú no querías...

Kitty: no quería seguir enamorándome de ti ya que pensaba que tu no querías estar a mi lado desde que vi tu peor pesadilla

Dudley: pero ya te explique te amo kitty y nada lo cambiara

Kitty: yo también te amo dudley

Los dos se besaron y regresaron al departamento

**Bueno aquí es el tercer capítulo de la historia de creepy comenten como lo hice recuerden no cuesta nada adiós de parte de los dos hasta la proxima**


	4. la mision

**Perdón por la tardanza estuve muy traumado con un video de youtube y no podía inspirar para la historia así que lo siento mucho pero estoy de vuelta**

Dudley se sentó y ceno su tocino y cuando vio la hora

Dudley: bueno ya me tengo que ir es tas seguro que te quieres quedar

Dani: si

Dudley: adiós Dani

Dani: adiós

Kitty: adiós dudley

Dudley: adiós kitty

Los dos se dan un beso de despedida y cuando dudley se va kitty cierra la puerta y va a hablar con Dani

Kitty: te podría hacer una pregunta

Dani: si

Kitty: cómo fue que me salvaste

Dani: oh ah yo... Te encontré caminando tambaleándote creí que estabas ebria ya que muchos señores ebrios con armas iban al bosque para... bueno no sé para que lo que escuchaba decir de ellos era "vamos a matar al monstruo del bosque"

Kitty: y tú que hacías

Dani: pues me escondía en los arboles esperando lo peor pero te vi con un golpe en la cabeza y te ayude luego vi a dudley le pedí ayuda ya que no sabía que hacer

Kitty: y él te menciono algo de mi

Dani: si, que eras la mujer más hermosa a tal punto que buscaba a alguien más para evitar seguir enamorándose de ti

Kitty: aww enserio

Dani: si, te puedo confiar algo

Kitty: si

Dani: bueno tú crees que soy una molestia

Kitty: qué clase de pregunta es esa claro que no si dudley te ayudo es porque ve que tienes potencial y se nota que lo tienes

Dani: gracias

Kitty: no sé porque pero te siento preocupado por algo dime lo estas

Dani: si

Kitty: porque

Dani: por el ultimo recuerdo de mis padres ellos discutían por teléfono mi madre dijo que era una molestia

Kitty: eso no es cierto Dani mira sé que no nos conocemos bien pero no creo que tu madre tuviera razón eres un buen chico

Dani: entonces porque lo dijo

Kitty: no sé quizá fue por alguna cosa que hiciste y a ella no le pareció y por enojo lo dijo

Dani: pues...

Kitty: pues nada yo y dudley te estamos dando una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz la aceptas o no

Dani: si la acepto

Los dos se abrazaron, cuando se separaron

Kitty: bueno ya quieres dormir

Dani: si ya no aguanto

Kitty: ahorita te preparo la cama

Dani: gracias

Por lo mientras que kitty le preparaba la cama a Dani no sabía que alguien los estaba espiando, era el camaleón convertido en una mosca y empieza a hablar consigo mismo

Camaleón: veo que la agente katswell y puppy se están encariñando con ese niño creo que sé cómo sacarle provecho a esto tengo que contarle a snaptrap

El camaleón trata de salir del departamento pero no puede porque todas las ventanas están cerradas

Camaleón: que pasa?

El siguió tratando y tratando de salir hasta que se cansó, por otro lado kitty y Dani ya estaban dormidos lo cual el camaleón aprovecho y volvió a la normalidad y abrió la puerta y con cuidado cerró la puerta salió del edificio y fue con snaptrap, cuando llego él estaba dormido mal humorado abrió la puerta y molesto le reclama al camaleón

Snaptrap: que haces aquí camaleón a joderme el sueño o que

Camaleón: tengo nuevas noticias

Snaptrap: y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana

Camaleón: vamos snaptrap esto podría ayudar a vencer a los agentes puppy y katswell

Snaptrap: sigue hablando

Camaleón: los dos agentes se están encariñando con un niño que por lo que escuche su ex-familia lo abandono

Snaptrap: a dónde quieres llegar

Camaleón: lo podemos asesinar y volverlos vulnerables

Snaptrap: estás loco solo los harán más fuertes y con deseos de venganza lo cual podríamos terminar o muy mal o muertos

Camaleón: y si lo secuestramos

Snaptrap: si eso funcionaria

Camaleón: cuando lo hacemos

Snaptrap: hay que dejar que se encariñen más de el para que su desesperación sea mayor

Camaleón: bien pensado

Snaptrap: y ahora vete antes de que te lance al tanque de tiburones por interrumpir mi sueño

Camaleón: ok

El camaleón se va a su casa y duerme, al día siguiente kitty se despierta se arregla para ir a trabajar y fue a despertar a Dani

Kitty: despierta

Dani: a que paso

Kitty: es hora de irnos con dudley

Dani: a ok

Kitty: pero como vas a ir solo tienes eso

Dani: pues así no tengo más ropa

Kitty: no ahora mismo nos vamos a comprarte ropa

Dani: no, no es necesario

Kitty: como no, mira deja ver si tengo ropa de mi sobrino para que te pongas

Dani: no yo conseguiré ropa por mi cuenta

Kitty: Dani, dudley y yo te queremos dar un hogar para que vuelvas a ser un niño como los demás

Dani: bueno donde está el baño

Kitty: de lado de la sala

Dani va al baño se ve al espejo pero lo que nadie entendía porque tenía mala fama en aquel pueblo Dani al quedar abandonado se defendía con sus tentáculos y casi le provoca la muerte a un tipo y juro que su lado agresivo no se apoderara del bueno cuando sea problemas menores salió del baño y kitty le dio unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una playera negra (bueno ya encontré algo menos loco para explicar los tentáculos de Daniel y voy a decir que es un alebrije aunque no tenga más características de otros animales)

Kitty: ahora sí que te voy a poner negro

Dani: ja hubieras visto a un tipo en el lodo el si estaba negro

Kitty: si me imagino bueno en cuanto te pongas eso y desayunes nos vamos con dudley

Dani: ok

Los dos fueron a TUFF y esperaban a dudley, pero el jefe llamo a kitty

Herbert: agente katswell venga por favor

Kitty: si jefe, quédate aquí

Dani: si

Kitty se fue con el jefe a su oficina

Kitty: que pasa jefe

Herbert: ha aumentado los secuestros en petropolis

Kitty: tenemos alguna identidad de las victimas

Herbert: no, todos son supuestamente personas anti-sociales ya que no tienen contactos en sus celulares

Kitty: dudley sabe de esto

Herbert: no, y no se debe de enterar volverás a una misión en solitaria ya que el agente puppy lo arruinaría todo

Kitty: pero el… digo yo… bueno nosotros necesitamos uno del otro

Herbert: bueno también estarán en la misión pero si fallan los despediré y no porque seas de las mejores no creas que hare una excepción entendido

Kitty: si jefe

De repente llega keswick con una carpeta en mano

keswick: jefe tengo u-u-unas identidades de las victimas

Herbert: de quienes se tratan?

**Bueno aquí termina el episodio dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias y los secuestrados serán el futuro de Dani ya verán porque un abrazo desde México**


	5. aclaraciones

**Hola amigos hace mucho que no actualizo y eso se debe a problemas familiares y eh tenido que salir de casa pero aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y pues voy a parodiar y adaptar este capítulo por el hecho que me siento bloqueado en creatividad (parodia: fragmento adaptado del creepypasta, jeff the killer vs jane the killer. narrado por: ITOWNGAMEPLAY)**

Keswick: de dos jóvenes no más grande que la agente Katswell, pero con grandes dotes

Kitty: ¿cómo cuáles?

Keswick: un gran promedio en una de las mejores universidades de petropolis y grados en artes marciales

Herbert: y como pudieron secuestrar si tienen esas cualidades

Keswick: simplemente no sé, pudieron haberlos amenazado

Kitty: ¿han pedido demandas?

Keswick: no

Kitty: qué raro

Luego entra Dudley para mostrarles algo

Dudley: chicos miren la policía de petropolis nos enviaron esta grabaciones y nos notificaron un secuestro y 3 asesinatos

Todos: ¿qué?

Dudley: como lo escucharon, escuchen es la llamada al 911 de anoche

**Inicio de la parodia**

Víctima: Sí ¿hola? Creo que... ¡Creo que alguien está en la casa!

Operadora: Señora, usted va a tener que calmarse, no puedo entender.

Víctima: Alguien está en la casa... Alguien entró

Operadora: ¿Dónde está?

Víctima: estoy cerca del museo... Estoy niñera esta noche... Yo sólo... No sé.

Operadora: Estamos enviando policía hasta allí inmediatamente. Ahora aquí es lo que quiero que hagas. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Víctima: Uh-huh

Operadora: Ve y encuentra un lugar en la casa, como el armario o alacena. Agarre usted algo para proteger y defenderte con el

Se escuchan los pasos de la víctima y luego una puerta cerrándose, luego…

Víctima: Dios lo oí. ¡Él salió del sótano! Ayúdeme por favor. Dios, estoy tan asustada... yo tengo un cuchillo de carnicero... Estoy en la despensa...

Operadora: No tengas miedo, querida, me quedaré contigo en la línea hasta que llegue la policía, mientras tanto, ¿Quién está contigo?

Víctima: El niño... Oh dios se me olvidó (a punto de llorar ahora)

Operadora: ¿Sabía usted bloquea la habitación del niño, cariño?

Víctima: s-s-sí

Se escuchan unos pasos

Operadora: El bebé estará bien. Quédate en la línea conmigo, la policía va a llegar dentro de poco

Víctima: Oh Dios... lo veo...

Operadora: Dame la descripción del agresor, querida

Víctima: Yo no puedo hablar más fuerte... Él me escucha... Espero que no le haga daño al niño...

Operadora: Vas a estar bien. ¿Cuál es la descripción del agresor? (Más de urgencia)

Víctima: ¡Estoy demasiado asustada! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

Operadora: ¿se fue? ¡Dime! ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Víctima: Lleva... pantalones azules... y... chaqueta de cuero o algo así... ¡Yo no sé! ¡Sólo por favor ayúdame!

Se escucha que una puerta rechina y luego un toque de la puerta principal

Policía: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? Si no obtengo una respuesta voy a tener que tirar la puerta ¿Hola?

Después de un tiempo se escuchan disparos, gritos y sollozos y termina la llamada

**Fin de la parodia**

Dudley: me lo mandaron ayer en la noche…. Trate de contactarlos pero no respondían

Herbert: y ¿te dijeron algo más?

Dudley: no, solo que estos secuestro se están haciendo a personas relacionadas con, no me la van a creer…

Todos: ¿qué?

Dudley: a unos seres llamados, Alebrijes… cuando me lo dijeron creí que era una broma pesada para quitarme el sueño, pero cuando investigue sobre ellos ellos en internet encontré algo. Los alebrijes son monstruos (en el fic, los alebrijes envés de ser una artesanía son considerandos monstruos y podían ser de muchas o pocas combinaciones, como Daniel o Keswick [porque si creo que Keswick es uno de ellos] en este caso) (es un fic, no tiene que tener mucha lógica) (eso digo yo) pero se esconden entre nosotros como personas normales

Kitty: ¿pero porque querrían monstruos?

Dudley: créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría

Herbert: bueno, su misión será averiguar que planean hacer con los alebrijes, liberar a los secuestrados y arrestar a los secuestradores

Dudley y kitty: si señor

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Herbert y fueron con Dani quien ya estaba aburrido

Dudley: vamos Dani, te llevare con mi mamá te cuide

Dani: ok

Kitty: vámonos, Dudley ¿te dieron la dirección donde fue eso?

Dudley: si, cerca de aquí

Dani: ¿de qué hablan?

Kitty: nada, son asuntos de trabajo

Dudley: si, te aburrirías si te dijéramos… más si te lo digiera kitty (eso ultimo susurrando)

Daniel: ok

Kitty: ¿Qué le susurraste?

Dudley: nada

Kitty: bueno vamos rápido, mientras más rápido, mejor

Kitty miro con cara picara dudley y el entendió

Dani: ¿ok?

Los tres se metieron al TUFF móvil y se fueron a casa de Dudley

**Bueno aquí está el 5to capítulo de este fic, enserio lamento la demora y agradezco sus comentarios, hacen que siga con el fic (no esperen que actualice tan pronto, también tengo demaciados problemas fuera de cas)**


	6. regreseee

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, ya sé qué hace mucho que no actualizo y eso se debe a dos cosas:**

**1.-me quede sin ideas, lo cual hiso que me acordara que tengo una libreta con todas las ideas que había tenido…pero la habían tirado a la basura.**

**2.-tengo una familiar muy enferma y pues la mayor parte del día pienso en ella y no cosas para el fic, lo cual no me había dejado actualizar, pero ahora regrese, espero actualizar rápido y que sea de su agrado, antes quiero agradecer a Malorum55 por colaborar con un OC, ustedes pueden dejar el suyo, solo mándenme un PM o déjenme un comentario, yo los leeré todos sin más les dejo con la historia.**

Cuando llegaron, dudley y Dani entraron y llamaron a peg.

-mamá, vine a dejar a Dani contigo ¿mamá?-dijo dudley al entrar pero no obtuvo una respuesta y vio que había una nota en el refrigerador:

"dudley, salí para comprar útiles y comida para Dani, hice unas llamadas para que lo aceptaran en una secundaria, el lunes empiezan sus clases, como sea, hay comida en el refrigerador, nos vemos en la tarde".

-y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Dani mientras leía la nota.

-pues... Crees que puedes quedarte solo hasta que mi mamá regrese-dijo dudley.

-si sobreviví dos años sin nadie que mirara por mí, que no pueda un día más-dijo Dani para luego irse a sentarse al sillón.

-bueno, toma por si te da hambre-dijo dudley entregándole 50 dólares a Dani, unas llaves y un papel.

-¿para que este papel?-pregunto Dani viendo que tenía anotado.

-son los números de emergencia, el de kitty y el de T.U.F.F. por si pasa algo, lo cual dudo pero por sea caso-

-okey, entonces que te vaya bien-

-gracias, adiós-

-adiós-

Dudley se fue dejando solo a Dani quien se despedía con la mano asomándose por la ventana, kitty y dudley también se despidieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno, sigamos con esto, primero vamos con los policías para que nos den más información de las víctimas-dijo dudley.

-¿crees que tengan más evidencia del caso?-pregunto kitty.

-no, nunca tienen más evidencia, solo saben comer rosquillas y electrocutarme-

-pues en la segunda estoy de acuerdo, siempre que estas cerca de uno te electrocutan o te arrestan-dijo kitty entre risas.

-al principio duele, pero te acostumbras-

Los dos rieron con el último comentario y siguieron con su camino, al llegar a la escena del crimen, vieron todos los casquillos de balas en el suelo, sangre en el césped y la puerta destrozada. Kitty se acercó a un policía y pregunto.

-¿tiene más información del ataque?-

-¿hmm? Ho, señorita Katswell, si, lo único que tenemos es la grabación de la llamada al 911 y a los testigos que vieron casi todo-

-eso es suficiente, dudley ven, tendremos que interrogar a los vecinos-

Kitty volteo a ver dónde estaba dudley quien ya estaba dentro del caparazón de la Sra. tortuga (del episodio congelados) ella al verlo lo alejo.

-perdón señora, vámonos dudley-dijo kitty mientras se llevaba a dudley lejos de la Sra.

Y así kitty se llevó a dudley con el primer testigo, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos de mala gana. Kitty toco la puerta y luego de unos segundos la abre un lobo, quien parecía que estaba dormido.

-¿qué cojones quieren?-dijo el lobo detrás de la puerta.

-somos agentes de T.U.F.F., estamos investigando un caso-

-¿del secuestro del niño y los asesinatos?-

-sí, ¿podría decirnos lo que vio?-

-sí, déjeme recordar... Bueno, yo estaba viendo la televisión cuando paso, escuche las sirenas de los carros de policía, me asome y vi como un oficial tumbo la puerta luego vi como ese... Loco mato a los oficiales, tenía una escopeta, quizá de la misma casa ya que mi vecino tenía la escopeta como adorno, luego como salió tirando del niño, lo metió al carro de los oficiales muertos y se fue, es todo lo que vi-relato el lobo.

-gracias por ayudar señor...-dijo kitty.

-díganme Trevor, si necesitan ayuda no duden en preguntar, solo traigan al niño con bien-

-¿se llevaban bien usted y el niño?-pregunto dudley.

-sí, solo pido que este bien-dijo Trevor.

-aremos todo lo posible sr. Trevor-

-gracias, Hasta luego-dijo Trevor preparándose para volver entrar a su casa-

-hasta luego-dijeron kitty y dudley al unísono.

Después de despedirse se fueron con lo demás testigos, quienes daban la misma historia, uno dijo la especie del secuestrador, un perro.

-bueno, creo tenemos lo que necesitamos-dijo dudley.

-déjame ver...a ver, descripción del asesino, perro dálmata, casi dos metros de estatura, herida en el brazo izquierdo y cabello totalmente rubio-describió kitty.

-bueno, deje hasta aquí por hoy, mañana seguiremos-

-sí, ahora quizá podríamos ir a ver como esta Dani, o no sé, irnos a divertir un rato-

-vamos con Dani, quizá todavía no ha llegado mi mamá y siga solo-

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-pregunto kitty.

MIENTRAS TANTO DANI.

-¡¿Cómo carajos le hice para haber explotado el cereal?!-pregunto el mientras veía toda la casa hecho un desastre-vamos a ver la caja…CEREAL EXPLOSIVO… ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre hacer eso?

REGRESANDO CON DUDLEY Y KITTY.

-quizá tengas razón, ¿pero dónde vamos?-dijo dudley antes de que sonara su teléfono-¿alo?-

-agent-e-e-e puppy, vengan a la fiesta de TUFF, es el cincuenta aniversario que lo fundaron-

-de acuerdo Keswick, estaremos halla-

-a-a-adiós-dijo Keswick antes de terminar la llamada.

-bueno, creo que ya sé a dónde-

-¿a dónde?-

-al cuartel, hay una fiesta ahora mismo por celebrar el cincuenta aniversario de TUFF-

-bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-VAMOS A LA FIESTA-grito dudley, cuando de repente se escucha un grito.

-¿A QUIEN COJONES LE IMPORTA?-

-PERDON-

-CALLATE, SI NO DESPERTARAS A MIS HIJOS-

-OKEY-

Y así kitty y dudley se fueron a TUFF para celebrar, mientras que el señor que grito trataba de hacer dormir de nueva a sus hijos y que Dani recogiera todo el mugrerío que se hiso por el cereal explosivo.

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, mándenme un PM si tienen una duda y yo se las responderé, pueden dejar sus OCS si quieren, nos vemos la próxima, y sepan que he regresadoooooooo chaoo…**


	7. primer día de escuela

**Aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

Kitty y dudley siguieron su camino hacia TUFF para festejar el cincuenta aniversario de la empresa, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Keswick bailando con otros agentes a la conga, el jefe comiendo y a Alexis y Catastrophe hablando, los dos se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a hablar.

-hola primo, ¿cómo estás?-saludo dudley

-hola dudley, ¿bien y tú?-dijo Alexis volteando a ver a dudley, dándose un abrazo.

-aquí con mi pareja-

-por fin ya son...-

-sí, ya somos pareja, y ¿cómo les ha ido en su relación?-

-bien, de vez en cuando tenemos una pelea, pero nada como una charla para solucionarlo-dijo Catastrophe

-es bueno escuchar eso-dijo dudley-y que cuentas Alexis, ¿aceptaste ser parte del proyecto spartan?-

-no, sería un suicidio el aceptar, prácticamente firmas tu condena de muerte-

-ooohh, entonces creo que iré a ver quienes aceptaron-

-sí, y ¿ustedes que cuentan?

-nada, solo que ya son tíos

-¿¡tíos!?-dijeron la pareja al unísono

-sí, verán, hace unos días, encontré a un niño en el bosque de petropolis, estaba abandonado, así que kitty y yo lo adoptaremos, solo falta hacer los papeles y listo

-¿cómo se llama?-pregunto Catastrophe

-Daniel-respondió kitty

-bueno y ¿en dónde está ahora?-dijo Alexis

-en mi casa, lo dejamos ahí para poder trabajar-dijo dudley

-quizá mañana voy a conocerlo-

-claro, mamá estará feliz de verte-

-vamos a bailar Alexis, lo prometiste-dijo catastrophe al escuchar que habían puesto su canción favorita

-bueno, lo prometido es deuda, nos vemos dudley-dijo Alexis antes de ser jalado a la pista de baile por catastrophe

-sí, diviértanse-dijo dudley

-claro, ustedes también-se escuchó la respuesta de Alexis

Y así Alexis y catastrophe dejaron solos a dudley y kitty, los cuales decidieron acompañarlos en la pista de baile, ahí se la pasaron horas bailando hasta que la fiesta se acabó, eran como las 2 de la mañana, y luego tomaron rumbo a la casa de dudley, para que kitty se llevara el TUFF móvil a su departamento.

-bueno amor, ya llegamos-dijo kitty mientras se estacionaba en frente de la casa

-gracias, nos vemos mañana-dijo dudley dándole un beso de despedida

-de acuerdo, adiós-

Inmediatamente entro en su casa para encontrarla totalmente oscura, se fue a su habitación y encontró a Dani dormido en su cama, lo dejo dormir y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente dudley se levantó bruscamente al escuchar un fuerte grito

-DUDLEY DESPIERTA-grito Dani encima de dudley

-¿QUE? ¿QUE PASO?-dijo dudley alarmado

-kitty te está esperando, dijo que te viniera a despertar y yo obedecí-

-carajo, ¿a qué horas son?-

-las 2 de la tarde-

-bueno, dile que solo me cambio y voy con ella-dijo dudley mientras se levantaba

-de acuerdo-dijo Dani mientras salía de la habitación

Después de unos minuto el salió listo para un día de trabajo como cualquier otro, afuera encontró a kitty con ropa de civil

-kitty ¿Qué le paso a tu traje?-

-es domingo, creí que sería bueno ir a ver una película-

-claro, ¿tú quieres ir Dani?-

-no gracias, iré con peg a que me corten el pelo-

-bueno, nos vemos-

-hasta luego-

Y así kitty y dudley se fueron al cine luego a comer y pasándola bien en diferentes tiendas, Dani y peg a muchos lugares, y así fue todo el día, ya que todavía faltaban cosas que comprar para el siguiente día donde Dani entraría a la secundaria.

-vamos Daniel, tienes que cenar-

-ya estoy lleno, es el quinto plato que me haces-

*TOC* *TOC*

-yo voy-dijo peg mientras iba a atender a la puerta.

-hola tía peg-dijo Alexis al momento que le abrieron.

-hola Alexis, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-vine a conocer a mi sobrino-

-¿dudley ya te conto?-

-sí, anoche en el aniversario de TUFF-

-déjame llevarte con el-

-hola Sra. Puppy-dijo catastrophe llegando a la casa.

-hola catastrophe, pasen Daniel ahorita está cenando-

Alexis y catastrophe siguieron a peg hasta la mesa del comedor.

-Dani, conoce a tus tíos, Alexis y catastrophe-

-¿ellos son mis tíos?-

-sí, él es el primo de dudley y ella es su cuñada-

-hola Alexis-dijo Dani mientras se levantaba y estiraba la mano.

-hola Dani-dijo Alexis mientras devolvía el saludo-

-señorita Catastrophe-mientras le hacia el mismo saludo.

-hola Dani, un gusto en conocerte-

-igualmente señorita-dijo mientras se abrazaban-"¿será la hermana de kitty?, nooooo, ella dijo que su hermana se llamaba Kathy, quizá solo se parecen mucho"-

-¿gustan de cenar?-pregunto peg a Alexis y a catastrophe.

-claro, gracias-

Y así empezaron a cenar y se fueron ya que tenían algunos pendientes, la noche llego y kitty con dudley, llevándose la sorpresa de que peg trataba que Dani se fuera a dormir

-ya llegó la hora de dormir, tienes que levantarte temprano para tu primer día de clases-

-no seas tan aburrida, todavía la noche es joven-

-qué joven ni ocho cuartos, a la cama-

-tan solo déjeme otra media hora-dijo Dani mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-oooohhh…de acuerdo, pero solo media hora-

-GRACIAS-dijo Dani antes de irse a jugar o divertirse con lo que sea, kitty y dudley rieron al ver todo esto, les resultaba tierno, luego de despedirse todos se fueron a dormir para el día siguiente que va a ser el primer día de clases para Dani.

3 DE LA MAÑANA, CUARTO DE DANI.

Podemos ver como Daniel se retorcía, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, después de tanto tiempo por fin despierta, mira para todos lados, y da un suspiro de alivio.

-solo una pesadilla-dijo el antes de volver a dormir

7 DE LA MAÑANA, CASA DE LOS PUPPY

-DANIEL, YA LEVANTATE, TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA-grito la Sra. Puppy desde la planta baja de la casa, a lo cual hiso que Dani saltara de la impresión y se diera un golpe con una repisa.

-me lleva la que me trajo-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe, se levantó y se probó la nueva ropa que le compro peg, agarro una mochila que tenía todos sus útiles.

-buenos días peg-

-buenos días Dani, ¿listo para tu primer día de clases?-

-nací listo-

-esa es la actitud, espérame unos 5 min. En lo que te hago el almuerzo-

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras se sentaba y se relajaba.

-listo-

-bueno, vámonos… ¿y dudley?-

-llego cansado anoche, así que no lo quise despertar, pero ya vámonos que se te hace tarde-

-ok, ok-dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta de peg.

-ponte el cinturón de seguridad-

-sip-dijo mientras obedecía

-bueno, vámonos-

Después de 5 min de viaje en la camioneta por fin llegaron.

-bueno, ya llegamos, tu salón será el número 15, 2do "B", que te vaya bien-dijo peg.

-gracias, igualmente-

-nos vemos a la 1:30-

-sí, adiós-

-adiós-y así agarro sus cosas, se bajó de la camioneta y se fue adentro de la escuela.

DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA.

-salón 15, salón 15…15-dijo hasta que encontró el salón, iba a entrar pero alguien lo detuvo.

-disculpe joven, ¿usted es Daniel?-dijo una cabra que parecía tener aprox. 38 de edad.

-sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-yo soy el director de esta escuela, quería darle la bienvenida, la señora peg hablo muy bien de usted-

-gracias señor…-

-Carlos, me llamo Carlos-

-Carlos, de acuerdo-

-ven, te presentare con el grupo-dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro, entraron y vieron como estaban interrumpiendo la clase.

-disculpe profesor, pero llego un nuevo niño-

-sí, me avisaron que llegaría hoy-

-chicos, denle una bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Daniel-

-párense-dijo el profesor y todos se pararon.

-bueno, puedes ir a sentarte-le dijo Carlos a Daniel.

-gracias-

-profesor-dijo el director haciendo una seña de despedida.

-adiós-dijo el profesor-pasa, hay un lugar ahí-dijo mientras apuntaba el lugar vacío

-ok-dijo mientras entraba nervioso mientras veía a todos, hasta atrás había un gato café, ojos cafés, pelo negro, playera y pantalones (un poco rasgados) azules señalando el lugar vacío.

-hola me llamo Brandon-dijo mientras le estiraba la mano.

-mucho gusto Brandon-dijo Daniel, mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-pongan atención-dijo profesor mientras seguía con su clase.

-hablamos en el receso-dijo Brandon antes de volver a poner atención a la clase.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, hasta que llego el receso.

-vente Daniel, te mostrare la escuela-dijo Brandon mientras lo esperaba.

-de acuerdo-respondió Daniel mientras tomaba su almuerzo y se iba con Brandon, recorrieron toda la escuela y pararon para comer.

-así que no sabes cómo utilizar una computadora-dijo Brandon.

-ni siquiera que es una computadora-dijo Daniel tranquilo.

-¿en dónde te has metido?-

-disculpa-

-en donde vives, ¿en un rancho?-

-no, vivía en…-

-¿en dónde?-

Daniel apenas iba a hablar pero choco contra otra persona quien lo vio con furia.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el Cap. espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, si tienen dudas pueden mandarme un PM. Chaoooooo.**


End file.
